Love Can Last All Time
by Megan Mellark4427
Summary: This is a story based on a short story I had to do for my English Class. Tris is an arises in New York and Four is just a tourist she met and fell in love with. When he leaves, and she gets some shocking news from her mother, will she be able to handle it. Read to find out. Megan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is a story based on a short story I made for my english class. Review and Favorite.  
I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Chapter One**

For the fifth time today, I stared at the diary my mother had bought me when I was just a little girl. On the first page was a picture that was taken on my seventh birthday. Mom starring lovingly Father, him mimicking the same look back. I was there clutching the small leather book in my tiny arms, wrapped in my brother, Caleb's embrace. I only recently started to write. I turned to the next page, where the date was there off to the right in my small intricate lettering.

___June 30, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I met the most wonderful man that I could ever dream of. I was in the mall and all of a sudden I ran into a solid wall and looked up. There was a man with beautiful trimmed dark brown hair and amazing deep blue eyes. He caught me just as I was about to fall. He held me tightly and promised not to let me fall. His name is Four, and he was born and raised in Italy. He said that he's only here for the summer but plans on convincing his father to let him stay for college in New York. I wish to get to know him better. Maybe this is the start of something new and beautiful. Maybe..._

_Tris._

I turned to the next page and read. This day was burned into my mind from the day it happened and will be until the day I die.

_____July 01, 2013_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday, I gave Four my number, and he called. I was so happy. He asked me to show him around the city. I happily agreed. We went everywhere that tourists go. I made sure I had him meet me at Central Park so that he wouldn't know about how much money my family makes. That's what happened with Peter, Drew, and even Al. The same with Molly. They all got greedy when they found out my mom is a fashion designer and dad is the owner of a huge T.V. company. But we had a great time together. When he had to leave, he asked me out on an official date. Later that night, we went to a pizza shop by his hotel. And at the end of the night, he kissed me. I was the most romantic thing ever. All in all, it was an amazing day. I will never forget it._

_Tris._

I read that entry over and over again until I knew I was about to cry. I threw the small book across the large room where I sleep. I grabbed one of the many pillows strewn in my luscious suite. I screamed and cried until my voice was hoarse. Just then, my phone rang and of course, it was Christina.

"Yes, Chris?" I said impatiently.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I just wanted to know if you and Four wanted to go out to lunch with Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shana, Zeke, and I?"

"Sorry Chris, but I don't really want to be around a bunch of couples ri-" I was cut off by a very angry Christina.

"Did he hurt you. I swear to God, if he did I'll find him and kick his-"

"Chis!"I shouted. "I broke up with him. He went back to Italy today and it would be too hard to continue our relationship. He'll meet new people and so will I. It's better this way." By the end of this, I was balling into the phone

"Oh, Sweetie." She cooed. "You know what. I'm coming over right now, with 2 gallons of mint chocolate chip ice cream and some good, old-fashioned, scary movies."

"Really?" I asked sounding like a kid begging for candy in the store.

"I got you. Just wait there and I'll be there in 20 minutes, at the most."

"You're the best, Chris. What would I do without you."

"You would stay there, on your bed, and do nothing."

"See you soon Chris." I laughed. For the first time since Four told me he was leaving, I smiled. I was care free. But then reality struck again, when I saw my book laying on my floor, by the door. I hung up the phone and started crying again.

When I had finished, I got off my bed and grabbed the book that held my entire summer inside. Again, the date was in the right corner in the neat writing that I have always had.

_____July 04, 2013_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, Four and I went to the fireworks show downtown. It was a magical night. He told me he loved me. When I said it back, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, leaned down, and grabbed my lips into a passionate kiss. I still haven't told him that I'm rich and that I'll be in charge of the family business and I feel kind of bad. I feel like I'm lying to him. What if he already knows. Maybe he has a secret, too. Speaking of secrets, Mom has been acting really weird. She's always sneaking around when I'm home and talking on the phone in some other language. The phone bill came in the mail yesterday and there were fifteen long distance calls to Italy..._

_Tris._

"Beatrice! Come down here please!" Mother yelled from the grand foyer.

"What is it, Mother!" I attempted to yell.

"Come down here, now!"

"Okay."

As I descended down the stairs, Mom hung up one of the many land lines around the house.

"Arrivederci!" she said. "Ah, Beatrice, my darling. How are you, Dear?"

"Who was that mother?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Mother? Please explain."

"You are getting married to Prince Tobias, Dear. That was the King of Voltera, Marcus. You are to marry his son at the end of the year. Isn't it the grandest thing you've heard all summer?"

"Mother! That is less than six months! I have a life to live, and a prince can change that! I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you are, young lady!"

Just then, the front door opened and there was Chris, juggling ice cream, candy, movies, and tissues. I just ran up the stairs.

"TRIS!" Chris yelled. I reached my room and quickly locked the door. I heard a pounding on my door.

"Tris. Come on. Open the door. I want to talk to you. Just tell me what happened with you and your mom. Just talk to me." Chris begs. I stalked over to the door and unlocked it. I walked back to my bed and unceremoniously threw myself down. Loud sobs erupted from my chest as I began to fall back into the depression that started to consume me since Four told me he was leaving. I can look back on the last time I was actually happy and it seems like ages ago.

I heard the door open, and felt Chris sit on my bed. Her hand ran up and down my back, in soothing circles.

"Let's start with this one. What happened with you and Four?"

"Okay. Here we go. I heard a knock on the front door and knew it was my Prince Charming (a nick-name I came up with since he "saved" me... He calls me his Princess). I run down the stairs and through open the door. I leapt into his arms and he held me close. I could tell that something was bothering him. I gave him a kiss but he didn't kiss me back.

'Hey, Baby, what's wrong.' I ask

'What? Nothing's wrong.' He tried to cover it up but I could see right through him. I pulled away and wiggled out of his arms.

'Liar. I know you Four. I love you. Tell me what's wrong.' I demanded.

'Fine. I'll tell you, but don't interrupt me. I don't want to hurt you. I love you more than my own life. Remember that forever.'

'Okay?' I said questioningly.

"'Okay. Tris, I'm so sorry. I thought I could convince my father that it would be a great opportunity for me to stay here, but he wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry. I'm leaving in a week. I don't want to leave you. I don't think it's possible. He can't force me on that plane. I'll stay. Just say the word and I'll go get an apartment right now. I don't want to go back. I lo-' He was cut off by my voice, muffled by my hands that my my face was buried in since he said 'I'm sorry'.

"'go.' That one word changed my life. I wish it never came out or my mouth but I was raised selfless and I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"'What?' He asked, obviously confused by my meaning. 'What do you mean go. Find and apartment of go back to my dad?' I wiped the tears that fell down my face and ran my hand through my hair. I sat up straight and turned to him. I reached out and stroked his face.

"'Go home. To Italy. I love you, more that you will ever know, but Italy is your home. It's no good for you here. I'm no good for you. Find someone who is worthy of you. I'm not. You are the most amazing person I've ever known, but Italy is where you belong. I would love to have you here, more than anything, yet your family needs you more than I do. Ple-' I was cut off by his lips on mine. The kiss was fast and rushed, but still conveyed all the emotion we felt for each other. When we broke for air, we leaned our foreheads together.

"'You are my home. Wherever you are, I want to be there too.' He breathed.

"'I'm sorry, but I have to do this.' I took a deep breath, 'cause this would be the hardest thing I would and will ever do.

"'Tris, Baby? You're scarring me. What is it? Just tell me. I'll make everything better.' He tried to kiss me but I turned away so he only got my cheek.

'''Baby, please tell me what's wrong.'

'''Just go.' I told him. I told him that if I was the person keeping him here, then he would have to loose me to get him to leave so I broke up with him and he moved his flight up to today and left." I was a complete wreck, since Mother insisted on me wearing make-up, even when I told her I would just be crying all day. My phone picked this moment to ring. Christina handed it to me and I din't bother looking at caller-id.

"Hello?" I asked in a horse voice.

"Tris? Before you hang up listen and come outside right no-" I hung up. Just hearing Four's voice made me regret what I did even though it was the right decision. I started crying again and Chris held me. When I was done, she got the ice cream, movies, and everything else. That's how I spent the rest of my night. Eating with my best friend and watching movies, until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Give me feedback... What you liked and disliked and anything you want to see added.**

**~Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY everyone. long time no see. I know I said that Tobias/Four was a prince but I'm gonna change it to he's just a man from a rich family in Italy. Anyway, put your comments, questions, and concerns in the review. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own Divergent... Just the plot.**

* * *

Four/Tobias' P.O.V.

After Tris thought she hung up on me, my heart broke. She really thought I wanted to leave. I missed my flight, pissed off my father, just for her. I could hear her sobbing through the phone when she forgot to hang up. Her best friend Christina was comforting her all night. By the time the sun rose I was tired of waiting for her to pick up the phone again, so I was pounding down the front door of her house. Her mother opened the door and called Tris. She appears at the top of the stairs with Chris trailing behind her. Tris' jaw drops an she steps forward but stops herself. I see Christina nudge her forward.

"What are you doing here?" She questions.

"I needed to see you. Please. I can't live without you. I love you."

"I love-" she begins but her mother cuts her off.

"None of that. Tris, remember what we were talking about yesterday. Go back upstairs and start packing, we're leaving soon and you're staying there." I watch the color drain from Tris' face. Her mother continues. "Christina, please leave and say good-bye. Tris isn't coming back to New York."

Chris nods and races down the stairs. Tris goes back to her room.

"As for you," Mrs. Prior turns stiffly. "Stay away from my daughter. Go back to whatever hell hole you came from, and leave us the hell alone. She's engaged. If you really love her you'll let her be happy with the man she's marrying in less then two months. Just let  
her-"

"Mother!" Tris' voice rings through the foyer. I see her sprint down the steps. Before I know what's happening, Tris is in my arms, and her lips are on mine. My hands find their place on her hips and her's at the nape of my neck. Her tongue traces my lower lip, asking for the access I certainly grant. As we battle for dominance, I hear her mother's exasperated huff and the slam of the kitchen door.

I smirk against Tris' as she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist. I know I can hold her weight but, still, I walk until I know her back lightly hits the wall. We break away, so while she tries to catch her breath, my lips kiss their way down her neck. I make my way from the pulse point under her chin, to her throat, and down to her collar bone, and kiss each one of the tattoos I convinced her to get this summer.

I can hear her trying to catch her breath so I kiss my way back to her beautiful lips. The door opens right when we both let out a loud groan.

"BEATRICE PRIOR! GET OFF OF THAT WALL RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME! YOU ARE ENGAGED TO A MAN ACROSS THE WORLD WHO CAN GIVE YOU A BETTER LIFE THEN WHAT THIS... THIS... CHILD. HE CAN'T SUPPORT YOU THE WAY YOUR FIANCÉ CAN."

"BUT I LOVE HIM!" She screams , pointing at me. "Please. Don't make me marry someone I don't love. I can't." Tears leak from her eyes as she begs her mother. I stand there, stunned to silence. She is willing to give up a company that has been in her family for Lord knows how long, and a life of unkown riches. The only thing they don't know is that I can provide for her better then even her family can.

"Go upstairs to your room and pack before I ship you off to Italy, alone and with nothing but the clothes on your back." Her mother is a cruel woman, I can now see that, but Tris nods and turns back to me.

"Goodbye Four. Thanks for the great summer." And with that she leaves. I just wish I could grab her in my arms and run away back home.

"You heard her. Leave. Now. Before I call our security on you. Don't ever try and contact My daughter again." Her mother approaches me with venom in her voice. I turn away, but before leaving I say, "She is no daughter of yours. A real mother would never make her daughter do something like this." And I slam the door.

* * *

Two hours later I'm in the airport, getting ready to go through security when my phone. I take it out of my pocket and see the picture Tris and I took on the day I asked her out. I immediately pick it up, pissing off everyone else in the line.

"Four!" She she whisper yells.

"Tris? What's wrong?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"I just need to tell you something before my mom comes back. I love you. Never doubt that. Please don't go. I can't live without you. You are my life." I can hear the tears in her voice.

"Where are you right now. Do you need me to get you?" The people in line are starting to send worried and frustrated looks my way.

"Sir, you either need to hang up the phone and go through security or get out of line and let the other passengers pass." A security guard says. I am sure as hell not hanging up this phone when Tris needs me.

"I'm at home, but I think I hear the car. I gotta go. I love you..." There was a long pause and I hear the phone drop. I can hear Tris' cries and then scream. After a few seconds of waiting for her to pick up the phone, I hear a sickening smack and Tris scream. I quickly hang up and my bag and race through the airport. When I get out, I sprint to the nearest rental car place and get a car.

It takes a half an hour to get to the Prior home through the New York traffic. When I get there, I see Christina's car parked in the drive-way and Mrs. Prior's is nowhere to be seen. I had tried to call her multiple times but she never picked up. I push on the door and it's unlocked. I hear quiet sobs coming from the living room.

I race in there and see Tris sobbing in Chris' arms. I can see a hand-shaped bruise on her face already forming. I go over to the couch and bend down in front of them. I lay a hand on her leg and she jumps. She quickly relaxes under my touch. She looks up with a watery smile.

"I told you that you need to go home." She says.

"Where you are _IS _my home." Christina gets up and leaves. I take her place on the couch. I hold as sobs begin to rack her body again. I put my fingers under her chin and force her to look in my eyes. When she does, I lean in and capture her lips with mine. She sighs at the contact when the front door opens.


End file.
